The Weakest Link/Transcript
(The Resistance brings in a captured Harumi.) Harumi: (Laughs.) Oh, how the tables have turned. Dareth: Yeah, your plan worked. We got Harumi. Now what do we do? Nya: What if we use her for trade? Our friends in the Kryptarium Prison for her. Harumi: How does that make you feel, Lloyd? That your father cares for me more than his own son. Lloyd: My father cares for no one, only his thirst for more power. He won't free our friends. We'll hold on to her until she's valuable to us. Harumi: My generals have been here before. It's only a matter of time until they find me. Dareth: I hate to admit it, but she's right. I hope whatever courage you have up your sleeve is an ace, because right now, we're about to fold. But don't tell me right now 'cause I think she can hear us. (The door immediately opens.) Skylor: Found something, in her belongings. Mistaké: I think you need to see this. Harumi: (She grunts, trying to free herself.) Nya: Go. I'll keep watch over her. (Lloyd and Dareth follow Skylor and Mistaké.) Lloyd: What is it? Mistaké ''': The Oni Mask of Hatred. '''Skylor: If your Elemental Power doesn't return, this could certainly help. Dareth: If it's an ace you're looking for, that's a pair of them. Mistaké: But Oni power is Dark Magic. Wield it only at your own peril. Skylor: What do you want to do? (Lloyd looks at the Mask of Hatred and throws it at Harumi.) Harumi: My mask! You're going to steal it? Lloyd: Save the performance, I'm not going to use it. It's a trap. The only reason someone as smart as her was captured is because she wanted to be. Harumi: Ooh, very perceptive, Lloyd. You're smarter than you let on. If I can't trick you, perhaps I can deliver a message: Emperor Garmadon will destroy you, and you can do nothing to stop it because YOU can NEVER change. As much as you want to, you don't have it in you to hurt your dear Poppy. Dareth: You don't know Lloyd! Harumi: Don't I? Let me ask: How do you see this ending? You CAN'T because there is no happy ending. Once Green, always Green. (Lloyd and Skylor shrug.) (In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, Dragon Hunters follow Jet Jack's beacon.) Jet Jack: (The tracker beeps. Jet Jack stops the Dragon Hunters.) Daddy No Legs: Why are we stopping? Iron Baron: I don't know. Daddy No Legs: Didn't Jet Jack place a beacon on the Ninja? Iron Baron: Why did we stop? Jet Jack: They crossed into Oni territory. You said not to cross that line. Iron Baron: But I see they did. Jet Jack: I'll fight every last Oni if I have to, but only on your command. (The other Dragon Hunters nod.) Iron Baron: Heavy Metal betrayed me, and no one betrays me. We cross the line! Jet Jack: I hoped he would say that. (They continue their pursuit.) Faith: (She puts out fire.) The sun is up, we must go. (Faith yanks Jay's "blanket.".) Jay: Heyyy. Whatever happened to breakfast being the most important meal? Faith: We're getting closer to the Firstbourne's nest. We will eat when the Son of the Spinjitzu Master has the Dragon Armor, and we are all in Ninyeego. Zane: It's Ninjago. It's really not that hard to pronounce. Kai: Oh, to be back home, in a real bed. Jay: Mmm, with real food. Cole: And cake. Why did I ever give up cake? Jay: (Snorts.) Because your body is a temple. Faith: What is this, cake? Cole: Imagine all that is good, baked into warm and moist. Then add a sweet, sugary frosting, that's cake. Faith: You sound excited, but are you ready for what lies ahead. Zane: You explained that Firstbourne is waiting for the return of the First Spinjitzu Master, reunited with the son would a good thing. Faith: And what if it is not? Coming face to face with a Dragon is one thing, but facing the Mother of all Dragons is a test you cannot fail. Our chains are our only means of survival in this realm. We live and die by these iron bonds and are mastery of these things. (She gives Kai a chain gun.) Let me see you chain that rock. Don't worry, it will not move, it should be easy. Kai: Yeah, yeah. I got it. Watch and learn. (He shoots the chain, but misses and hits Cole instead.) Jay: (Laughs.) At least you got the Master of Rock. (He continues to laugh.) Kai: Well, it's harder than it looks. Faith: Perhaps, we should work on this. (The four Original Ninja positions around rock.) Kai: Alright, first one to wrap their chain around that rock, wins. (Everyone shoots his chain, but only Zane succeeds.) Kai: Uhh... Zane: Did I win? Kai: I...didn't know you were competing. Jay: Uh, yeah, I thought you were the judge. Zane: Oh, very well. (Jay, Cole, and Kai shoots their chain. Kai succeeds.) Kai: Master of Fi-yer is now Master of— (He reels his chain and crashes on the rock.) Faith: You need to learn too, Son of the Spinjitzu Master. (Zane hands his chain to Faith, then to Wu.) We are only as strong as our weakest link. Cole: C'mon, Master. Give it a try. Wu: (Panting.) Unh. (He barely shoots his chain. Kai, Jay, and Cole snicker.) Faith: We don't stop until everyone can do it. (Kai, Jay, Cole, and Wu train.) Together. (Everyone eventually succeeds, but Wu.) Not good enough. ( Wu reels his chain back in, hitting him. He throws it down in frustration.) Kai: Let me handle this. (Wu sits down and Kai follows.) Kai: You know what you need? Confidence. Wu: You mean cocky, like you? Kai: No, not cocky. Ahem. Confidence. You know the feeling you can do anything if you put your mind to it. There was a time I didn't think I could be a Ninja. But you pushed me to be better, now I'm pushing you. (He nudges Wu.) Huh? Huh? Ha-ha. Look, I know you can do it, but what matters most is what you think. Faith: Again. (The Ninja shoot and Wu joins in. They hear Stormbringer roar.) Faith: Now let's see if the Son of the Spinjitzu Master can ride a Dragon. (The Ninja and Faith follow the Dragon.) Faith: She smells your Oni blood, this will not be easy. I'll keep her close to the ground. Kai: Alright, guys. We need to slow the Dragon down, and get Wu on. Zane: (He wraps his chain around the Dragon's neck.) Ha-ha! (The Dragon electrifies the chain and Zane. He releases chain due to his shock.) Faith: Aim for her wings. Stay away from her jaw. Work together. (Kai, Jay, and Cole all wrap their chains around the Dragon.) Faith: Don't think. Kai: You can do it. Faith: Ride it, Son of the Spinjitzu Master. (Wu climbs on the chain to the Dragon and stands on it.) Wu: I'm doing it...I'm doing it! Jay: Woohoo! Cole: (Simultaneously) Nice one, Wu! (Stormbringer breaks free.) Wu: (He bouncing unstably.) Ahh-ahh-ahh. Whoa-uh. (He loses hold and plummets down.) Cole: Wu! Wu: (Continues screaming.) Ahhhhh! (Faith catches him and rejoins with the other Ninja. The Lightning Dragon gives its last roar.) Wu: I did it. I did it! Faith: You may not be ready to face Firstbourne, but you are starting to look like a Dragon Rider. (Lloyd is looking at the Colossus. Nya, Dareth, Skylor, and Mistaké soon join him.) Nya: Lloyd, you're wearing green again. Lloyd: Harumi gave me a lot to think about, about how this will end. Skylor: And? Lloyd: Harumi said I was unable to change, (he turns to Mistaké ) but you said to defeat what my father's become, I would have to change. Well, I'm ready. Dareth: Ready for what? Lloyd: I have to be ready to accept. I may never get my power back. Nya: Lloyd— Lloyd: It's okay. I'm not afraid. Power is never lost, it's only given away when you don't think you don't have any. (He turns to Mistaké again.) You also said that. Mistaké: (Chuckles and sighs.) Wise words. I should talk more often. Nya: Lloyd, if you go after your father...we've seen what that thing can do. We barely survived the last time. Lloyd: We don't need to cower from it when we can control it. Dareth: But it's controlled by your father's power. Skylor: Power...that I can absorb. But I can only borrow Garmadon's power if I touch him. Just how am I supposed to get close enough without him knowing our plan? Lloyd: You'll be a prisoner and Harumi will take you to him. If Mistaké can turn into a rat, can she turn into a mole? Dareth: How would that help—Oh. She's going to be Harumi. I love it when a plan comes together in my head. Nya: Who needs an army when all you need is an army of one. (They go back in their hideout with Harumi.) Lloyd: Harumi, I would like to introduce you to...Harumi (Dareth opens the door and Mistaké walks in, having transformed into Harumi.) Harumi: Huh-ahh. You think you can pass as me!? Nothing's beneath you. Mistaké: (Normal voice.) You think you can pass as me!? Nothing's beneath you. Nya: Uh...I think your voice may give you away. Mistaké: (Hacking, coughing.) Maybe it will sound more convincing...(She transitions into Harumi's voice) if I talk like this. Dareth: Hey, that's pretty good. Harumi: Neuh! You'll never get away with it! (Nya immediately gags her.) Heh-ahhuh-mmph-mmph. Nya: How about you be quiet, Quiet One? It's time for you to face the corner. Harumi: Mnmph-mnmph! Lloyd: Remember, you just need to get Skylor to get close enough to touch my father. Once you can absorb his power to control the Colossus, get out of there. (Mistaké ties Skylor up loosely.) Skylor: You're sure you're okay staying back? Lloyd: I'm only gonna be okay when all of this is over. (Mistaké and Skylor walk out.) Dareth: For the first time, I feel like this could work. Lloyd: Me too. But...don't jinx it. (The Marooned Ninja look at a map.) Faith: To get to the Dragon Armor, we need first to get past this mountain. (Chopper blades and the Dragon Hunters' vehicles are heard in distance.) Faith: (Gasp.) We were followed. (Everyone immediately races to their vehicles.) Iron Baron: I want Heavy Metal alive. As for the rest, I want their heads! Wu: We'll lose them in there! (He points to a cave.) Jay: Looks like his instincts kicked in. (Everyone is able to enter the cave except Iron Baron's Chopper Blade. Jet Jack streams ahead.) Jet Jack: You think you can outrun us?! (She sees Faith without her helmet.) Heavy Metal...you're like...me. Faith: Not like you. Better! (Steers away.) Jet Jack: (She crashes into a rock.) Auh-ahh. (She recovers.) Nuah! (She flies back to Iron Baron.) You allowed her to be your Number Two? Why not me?! Iron Baron: How about this: first to capture her gets the position. Now go! (Jet Jack flies off.) Daddy No Legs: Did you hear that, Muzzle? I could be his Number Two. Jay: Bad instincts, Wu. You have very bad instincts. Cole: Hold on. (The rocks fall, covering path. The Dieselnaut breaks through and catches up to Faith and Wu. Iron Baron jumps on to their vehicle. Wu attempts to fight him, but Iron Baron shoots his chain at him, causing him to fall.) Wu: Ahhh! Faith: No! Iron Baron: Dah! (He steals Dragon Blade.) Who wields the Dragon Blade now, Heavy Metal? Faith: It's Faith! (Faith attempts to take back the Dragon Blade, but fails. Iron Baron tries to strike Faith with the sword, but ends up striking the vehicle. Faith gets out and reaches for Wu.) Faith: I'm not going to lose the Son of the First Spinjitzu Master yet. (She tugging Wu.) Iron Baron: (Shocked.) Son of the First Spinjitzu Master? (Iron Baron comes at them with his sword, but Faith pushes her foot on the vehicle's control, causing Iron Baron to lose balance and roll past them. Faith and Wu jump onto Kai and Cole's vehicle. Iron Baron jumps on the Dieselnaut and Faith's vehicle crashes, blowing up.) Kai: Wu was right. There's a way out. Cole: Hold on. Dragon Hunter: We'll make Heavy Metal pay, sir. Iron Baron: Forget Heavy Metal! Get me the boy! Faith: We'll never outrun them. We need to stop the Dieselnaut. Cole: How about we take it? She taught us to thread iron, didn't she? Work together! (Kai, Jay, Wu, and Zane shoot their chains. Kai eventually succeeds.) Kai: Awesome! Faith: (She speaks to Wu.) Just like the Dragon. Kai: Remember, confidence! (Wu jumps on the chain and runs across.) Iron Baron: They think they can take my reign! (Wu trips, catching the chain in time for support, and continues climbing up on the Dieselnaut.) Daddy No Legs: Hehhehheh. (He jumps at Wu while Muzzle mumbles.) Whaa?! (Wu dodges and kicks him off the Dieselnaut.) Auh! (Wu kicks Muzzle off the Dieselnaut. Muzzle rolls until a stop while the Hunted vehicles pass over him. Arkade looks back and sees Wu.) Wu: Get out! Arkade: Make me, kid! (He leaps out of his seat, getting ready to fight Wu. Kai catches him with his chain.) Oohf-wah-aaah! Kai: It's all yours! (Wu takes control while the others jump from their vehicles to the Dieselnaut.) Jay: Euh! (Jay accidently trips, but grabs hold of the Dieselnaut, letting Cole and Zane get on.) Haha! We should teach him how to drive next. Euh...(Jay senses unbalance and climbs on the Dieselnaut.) Cole: (Cole spots the Chopper Blade.) Uh, oh! (He sees Scar the Skullbreaker's vehicle driving up. Cole climbs up to Arkade's place. Everyone sees Skullbreaker's vehicle get hit and look up at Cole in surprise.) Jay: Whoa! Kai: (Simultaneously) Yes! Cole: (He turns his metal hook at the Chopper Blade.) Now I've got you. (Iron Baron looks on in fear. Cole hits the tail of the Chopper Blade and it spirals down to the ground.) Iron Baron: (Screaming.) Ahhhhhhhh!!! Jay: Yeah! Kai: Haha! Cole: (Cole climbs down from his seat. Dragon Hunters immediately attach their vehicles' chains to the Dieselnaut.) Uh, oh! (Runs to the front of the Dieselnaut.) Kai: (To Wu.) I'll take it from here. (Faith runs to the back of the Dieselnaut and immediately starts removing the chains with her feet.) Jet Jack: (Spots an opportunity to seize Faith and take her position.) Finally, I have you. (She captures Faith.) Faith: Auhhhh! (She is dragged by Jet Jack over the Dieselnaut.) Ahh-ahh-uhh-derhhh. (She grabs on to the Dieselnaut parts.) Jet Jack: (She tugs on the chain.) Whoaaa! Faith: Ohh! (She grabs a pipe on the Dieselnaut.) Jet Jack: Nooo! (She pulls on the chain, trying to get Faith to let go.) Faith: dauhh! (Wu spots Faith in danger and tries to reach her.) Kai: Huh?? Faith: Baron doesn't know where the armor is. (Dragon Hunters continue to chain the Dieselnaut.) But you do! Go! Wu: I won't leave you! I have to have Faith! I need you! Faith: You need the Dragon Armor! (She grabs on to the screw that connects the two parts of the Dieselnaut. She takes it out as Jet Jack lifts her up.) Wu: No! (Jet Jack looks on in surprise. Dieselnaut splits.) Iron Baron: Noooooo!!!! (Zane, Cole, Jay, and Wu look back as Kai drives on.) (In Ninjago, Dareth is currently listening to The Weekend Whip music and playing an imaginary guitar, while "watching" Harumi on guard.) Harumi: Hmm-mmph. Pweh-pleh. Hehh. (She removes her gag.) You! Brown Ninja! Listen to me, you silly Master of Dunce! (Dareth doesn't hear.) Hmm. (Harumi moves her chair around.) Dah-heh. Dareth: (He finally notices Harumi.) Hey. You're not supposed to have your gag off. Harumi: You want power? I know how to get it for you. Dareth: Haha. I'm done drinking that juice. Harumi: You don't need to drink anything. My Emperor can simply give it to you. Dareth: He can give power? Like what kind? Harumi: Any power you desire. Dareth: How about the power to zip your face? 'Cause I ain't falling for it. (He walks forward towards Harumi. Harumi steps on his foot with the chair, Dareth lifts his foot up in pain, tipping Harumi's chair over and allowing her to free herself.) Yowwwooo!!! Lloyd! Help! Lloyd! (Lloyd immediately runs over, opens the door, and sees Dareth in Harumi's place on the chair.) I know this looks pretty bad, I take full responsibility. Lloyd: Dareth? Where is she? (In Ninjago City, Skylor and Mistaké are on the move.) Killow: Oh, there you are. I was starting to get worried. It appears our little stunt did the trick. Mistaké: I couldn't get Lloyd, but I got the next best thing. (Mistaké and Skylor have made up to the top of the tower. Ultra Violet accompanies along.) Mistaké: My Emperor, I present you with Skylor, an Elemental Master. Skylor: No matter what you do to me, the Resistance will fight on. (Garmadon steps down to take a closer look at Skylor.) Ultra Violet: Careful, my Dark Excellence, Harumi forgot to add she has the power to absorb. Don't get too close. Garmadon: (He immediately backs away.) Hmm. Absorb? Harumi: He is well aware of her powers, but your insubordination does not go unnoticed, Ultra Violet. Garmadon: Curious you didn't tell me that? (He walks around, examining Mistaké.) For my adviser to leave that out is ill-advised. Mistaké: My Lord, I have proved my allegiance time and time again. For you to doubt my abilities— Harumi: Is what?! (Mistaké and Garmadon turn around to see Harumi behind them.) Two-faced? (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:Hunted Category:Episodes of Hunted